Marvel: 2010-08-28 - Space Adventures: The Fantastic 4 aren't so Fantastic
The strange rumors and reports on the Fantastic 4 are growing suspicious. Tony called Mr. Fantastic and everything seemed fine, he said they must be mistaken as he is a hero and scientist, not a criminal. Laughing it off though, seemed a little odd to Tony. When SHIELD calls the Avenger's mansion however and calls in a favor with Captain America to report to a compromised SHIELD facility, the Avengers fall in as backup. Iron Man has a bad feeling about this, but he can't put his finger on it. The thought of asking Kinetic to 'look' into things crossed his mind, but also didn't set well with his strange conscious. Telepathy is a very dangerous weapon indeed, more so than a nuke in many ways and he doesn't want to encourage Kinetic to use it as such. Arriving on location, there is a make-shift barricade made by only three SHIELD agents in full gear. Two others are tending to wounded behind a car for protection. The warehouse looks like any other normal warehouse on the surface, but it is anything but. As they get there, She-Hulk asides to Cap very, very quietly, "I was a little concerned. No way Ben should not have been able to open the door." It's not them. She was suspicious when the ship crashed...Ben's a better pilot than that...but not suspicious *enough* to say anything. Kinetic rather quickly and eagerly fell in behind Cap to provide back up. He likely would have been pretty uncomfortable if asked to spy with his telepathy, not particularly eager to use it in that manner. He lands with the others, gently setting down anyone that took him up on his usual offer for a telekinetic ride. "Something definitely felt off about them but I figured it was normal for the Fantastic Four...I mean I've never been around them to sense 'em before..." he trails off softly. Captain America call to the Avengers as they arrive on location, "Look, anything you see or learn today is to be considered above Top Secret. It is important that you should never repeat or report what you see today or use it in any way. That would be considered an act of treason. It's of the highest importance of national Security. Also if I tell you to do something, I expect you to follow my order no matter how absurd it sounds. I will explain later but it for your own safety and freedom." Captain America is being serious as a he can. Then at She-Hulks statement he stops and says, "Your right but he could have been stunned. So keep your eyes open and see if these individuals are imposers or if it's the real heroes being controlled." Data from why the ship crashed isn't conclusive yet, but it appeared damaged. Not that SHIELD would likely go out of their way to share that information, though Tony Stark likely hacked it from their system at some point. Not that he did anything with it, why would he? "We should leave the Fantastic Four alone for now and concentrate on the event at hand," Iron Man advises. He hasn't really spoken much on it, being he doesn't really know what to say on it for sure. Though the thought of that illusionist did cross his mind. Iron Man says toward Captain America, "Sure thing," then lands near the SHIELD agents at the blockade, "Status report?" His sensors are already running, and he notices quite a number of life signs inside, as Kinetic just might as well depending how far underground he can go. One of the SHIELD agents speak up, "We are attempting to block the traffic and pedestrians in the area, as well as evacuate shops. As a result, we have next to no staff right now. The security system is down and we have no idea who is in there." Stark Tech failed? Alright, Iron Man feels that personally. "You have Stark Tech installed?" The agent nods, "Yes, never heard of it failing like this before." Iron Man is of course silent on that one, cause talk about a low blow! Kinetic's a bit startled by Captain America's orders but quickly nods. "Yessir," he said, mind cooking up some interesting ideas on what might happen inside. He feels a few breathing people on the edges of his awareness and expands it beyond the pulled in bubble he keeps it in normally. "Quite a few people under us..." he trails off faintly, looking down. He slowly starts a little telepathic scan just in case that illusionist is around again. Captain America stay stoic but he is laughing on the inside at what he has to think was just a bit of emotion carrying across Ironman's speaker. "Most facilities run a variation of Stark Tech as far as I've seen Ironman. When we get inside Iron Man, If you can you might get your boss online and have him see if he can remotely active the system or identify the problem. Just as long as we don't cause problems with your armor. Kinetic keep up the active sonar. She-Hulk, I know you like to play point, but I want you in the #2 position. Keep an eye on Kinetic and be ready to hit something while they're concentrating on me." With that he shoulders his shield and takes point towards the entrance. She-Hulk nods to Captain America. For once, she does as she's told, but she's cracking her knuckles. "Good idea, Cap." Illusionist? She's not even thinking about the illusionist right now. She's thinking about people stupid enough to compromise SHIELD. SHE wouldn't mess with Fury, and she's got firepower to spare. Considering most of Iron Man's attacks are fist full of metal or distance attacks, he doesn't mind being in the back. "I'll see what I can do. Attempting contact with Mr. Stark now." He is silent, but will follow at the rear as the group heads toward the warehouse. He is already trying to remotely hack into the system, but is finding this system is fully wired and has no wireless. It makes it a little more difficult. With Captain America entering first, the warehouse is large with false boxes all about for storage. "There are sub-levels," Iron Man says, considering there are life signs beneath the place. "Some life signs are coming up levels." Kinetic would be able to get a more detailed reading. There is an elevator that is traveling straight up toward the warehouse everyone is entering. Captain America would likely know where the entrance is, though Kinetic can figure it out with his 'sonic works'. "Yessir," Kinetic chirps quickly. He can't turn off his spatial awareness anyway. He takes several deep breaths to keep himself calm and floats a few inches off the ground as they go. "Fake boxes," he mutters. "We've got incoming from below. Elevator coming right up for us...I can try to open things up," he says, searching for the entrance and checking to see if there's anything person-shaped on the elevator. Generally, fully wired is a good thing. Except when it fails and its the good guys who need to break in. She-Hulk steps inside, moves to one side, and frowns towards the boxes. "Make sure nobody's hiding in the *boxes*, would you?" Captain America looks at Kinetic, "I got it." He says drawing closer to the hidden elevator and the beam with the winch controls on it. He reaches up opens up the box and hits a button inside. "This is no barber's chair." But it would remove the cover to expose the elevator doors. He moves back to a more secure location. "Everybody be ready." In the elevator from the lower levels, ascending towards the ground level, a certain blonde disappears from view. "We should expect resistance on the way out." Calmly to her companions, turning a blue eye to the floor indicator. Of course, the Invisible Woman has no idea just who will be offering resistance. She's expecting more SHIELD personnel. "Let's have some fun." Idly, she primps her hair, regardless of being invisible or not. Mr. Fantastic sighs, "Really, we made quite a scene." He shakes his head. "We should work on that. Too suspicious. Pity this place is never unmanned." The Human Torch snorts, and crosses his arms over his chest briefly. "You worry too much old man. It's just a little bit of fun, not much. They all live. Conditions, conditions! Should have just burned the place down, no witnesses that way!" Once everyone else piles out of the elevator, there is still The Thing behind them. Iron Man is standing behind some boxes to try and get into the system. But he is finally figuring out, even when trying to access it...it's...blank. He speaks into the comlink with the computerized voice but it doesn't leave from within the helmet, "There is no system to access. It has been completely wiped." Clint sometimes seems to have the worst timing. He'd been off to Pennsylvania on a secretive errand when the call from SHIELD comes in for the Avengers. He's cursing fate and breaking every traffic law on the books on his motorcycle when a van pulls in front of him, the back opens and a ramp lowers. With a SHIELD agent in blue and white uniform ushering him in. Not one to go looking gift horses in the mouth, he guns it up into the van, which promptly turns off onto a dirt road, gets out of sight of the highway, and takes to the air. Thanks to their lift, He's only a LITTLE late to the shindig. Luckily they still seems to have an inventory of his arrows and a couple of his costumes. Maybe these are even the same arrows they took form him in the airport that one time for all he knows. He's not worrying about it as he runs into the warehouse to chase after the others. Tapping the communicator, "Hey Cavalry support coming to your back everyone." The Thing sighs, "While your plan would be more enjoyable Combustible one. It is far more risky than this plan. It was the tactical superior plan..." He looks around seeing the Avengers as he steps out of elevator, "Bullocks! It's Smashing Time!" Wait that can't be right. "Err It's Clobbering time." Instead of attacking the She-Hulk who he knows he can't go toe to toe with he charges at the glowing blonde kid with a giant fist raising to pumble Kinetic. "Four incoming," Kinetic corrects his earlier statement. He smiles a bit when Cap opens things, taking note of the secret box. He thinks it's cool. When the doors open to reveal the Fantastic Four, Kinetic stares. "Umm..." he trails off, looking to Captain America quickly for orders. When he senses the Thing coming for him, Kinetic raises his arms to block. "Whoa"! he yelps, the blow sending him flying into a shelf. Sure, his bodyfield absorbed the harm but it still hurt. She-Hulk narrows her eyes. Emerald orbs fix on. "You," she says, "Are *not* Ben Grimm." Kinetic gets rather Clobbered, She-Hulk is trying to move between the two...she is pretty sure that whoever this is, she can take anything he can throw at her. But seriously...forgetting his own lines? "They are going to offer resistance regardless, and Johnny is right, the less witnesses we leave, the better." Her voice sounds firm. Sorry, a bit of fun is on her mind too. Doesn't think it will hurt at this point. "If I wanted stealth, I wouldn't have brought any of you." Yeah, but the Thing blends in so well, and Johnny is known for being demure. Right. As the elevator opens she moves after her brother, booted feet near silent. That's when she hear Clint. Cavalry? Oh, ho! Without a word, the woman moves to allow Thing to pass her and waits for someone to appear. She-hulk is going to be the focus of an invisible smacking. If she hits She-hulk anyway. Captain America is busy with a charging Thing heading toward his team mates, "Get airborne, Kinetic. He can't smash you if he can't touch you." His shield raised up and sent flying towards the Invisible woman. He hopes to knock her cold before she can go invisible or get a protective aura up. "Hawkeye, set up at the door. The Intruders are the Fantastic Four! If your the Calvary that means your fire support and mop up. Take your shots carefully." Johnny woots, and flames erupt from his hands! "Party time! These are the Avengers, let's see how powerful they really are!" He grins wickedly and sends a blast of flame right at Captain America! And he is without his shield. Go figure. Mr. Fantastic starts to stretch, "I really rather not fight. A logical explanation. Can't we all just get along?" He whips and jumps about the false boxes and moves to flip a number of said boxes right at Hawkeye! Iron Man is reviewing his sensors. Life signs checked out, but a strange energy signature is coming from some of the individuals. "The Human Torch and Invisible Woman have strange energy signatures I cannot identify." Iron Man is a very unhappy camper right now. But he does raise a hand to send a blast toward the sea of boxes to try and knock down Mr. Fantastic. She-Hulk throws a punch at the Thing, right as the Invisible Woman slams into her. "I'll bet you the last slice of pizza this is *not* the Fantastic Four, controlled or otherwise!" she calls to Iron Man. Now...will he take that bet. She changes her target, trying to grab 'Susan' while she is still in physical contact with her from the blow she took. Of course, Jen's grinning rather broadly. If she thought for a moment it was them, she'd be upset...but she doesn't. Hawkeye blinks and looks around. The door? which door? the entrance? He pulls out his bow and gets a taser arrows notched as he replies to cap on the comm, "The Fantastic Four? Are you sure? I thought they were supposed to be like good guys..." he doesn't sound too confident about shooting the FF. "OK, I'm here. No one will get out past me. just let me know if you need me to lob in a little assistance wing head." Suddenly, there's boxed flying through the air his way. The arrow goes flying, discharging its electrical shock uselessly against the wood crate, but deflecting the thing enough for Clint to get out of the way to the side. There's more boxes though, so from his spot laying on his side, the bowman starts loading and firing, explosive arrows shattering the boxes that are trying to shatter him. "Okay...that hurt," Kinetic mutters, knocking some fake boxes off himself that fell when he smacked into the shelf. His aura flares to life around him and he floats into the air. Shaking his head as if to clear it, the youngest Avenger starts looking around. His eyes narrow when they settle on the spot where the Invisible Woman is. "Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to surrender peacefully," he offers, heading towards her. Even if she's not visible, he can sense her. Having been some feet from She-hulk, Sue quite easily avoids that grab. Of course this places her quite close to Kinetic. That he knows where she is, being invisible and all (She doesn't know he's a telepath!), has her unseen eyes narrowing, "Or you could surrender before I paste you." That so sounds like the Invisible Woman, doesn't it! Without much of a pause, she motions out a hand, attempting another force field smacking. It too is at a distance. Of course this is clear in her thoughts if he's monitoring that. Not that her thoughts are in English, mind. Shields are for whimps. Even without one Captain America has other skills at disposal. He leaps forward going to hit the dirt, the fire ball strikes where he was at but grazing him with a nice burn down his back. His shield flying over his head as it apparently misses Invisible Woman . He rolls up looking around and then goes scrambling for his shield bring it up for protection. She-Hulk narrows her eyes as she realizes she's hitting air...and returns her target to 'Ben'. "I'm getting really tired of this," she notes, almost casually, aiming a green fist towards his torso...from whichever angle she can get at him. Of course, she looks rather ridiculous hitting air...she'll get them for it later. Mr. Fantastic goes tumbling down after boxes get exploded beneath him. He lobs one last box toward Hawkeye which gets exploded by an arrow of his. He twists about and lands with a bounce below, little scrapes of blood visible where pieces of wooden crates cut him in the explosion. He looks none too pleased right now. He pulls something out of his pouch and turns it on, "How about this for a little fun Iron Man?" The Human Torch growls, "Stand still you blue over publicized symbol!" More fire balls are shot toward Captain America, as Johnny is anything but friendly right now. Mr. Fantastic calls out, "Keep that Hawkeye distracted too!" The Human Torch then tosses a fireball right at Hawkeye for good measure! See if he can break that up with an explosive arrow. Iron Man right now is standing still, and trying to lift his hands for another blast, but the blast isn't coming out. The computerized voice can be heard giving quite a lively curse, "He is trying to hack my system." It's impressive for someone to be able to do that. Then again, may explain that the suspected poser for Mr. Fantastic is not a soldier like the others, but an honest to goodness scientist. Iron Man concentrates on making sure to keep him out of his A.I. system. Kinetic normally doesn't peek into people's heads but in the middle of a battle, he can't help but pick up surface thoughts. Not that he understands what he's getting from his opponent. "Just remember I offered a peaceful solution, he says, sending his own telekinetic forcefield to crash against the one sent his way. With his free hand, Kinetic gestures and sends a few of the crates flying at the Invisible Woman. Great Stark has turn into the worlds biggest paper weight. Captain America's shield is brought up to break up the fire bolts thrown at him. Then as the faux Johnny turns his attention to Hawkeye, "Shouldn't have done that son." The shield goes ripping toward Johnny's head. He was trying to bean the villain. The 'Thing' posing as Thing gets She-Hulks fist into his face and it's enough to make him get knocked down. "We need a exit route! We don't have time for this or these Avengers." He struggles to his feet and looks around for a moment then shrug picking up a create and goes to hit She-Hulk on top of the head with it. Hawkeye watches "Reed" turn his attention on Iron Man, so he notches and fires a blunt arrow to get his attention back. Alas it's the same time that a fireball comes streaking for him, incinerating said arrow in flight. Hawkeye flips backwards, trying to get out of the way, singing his loin-panels in the process. "Is that all you've got there hothead? You're coming off as a bit of a LIGHT weight to me." He hopes that everyone else gets his hint because he really doesn't have much more opportunity for warning as he fires off three arrows at once for the Human Torch. Two of them are just blunt headed arrows, but the middle one they flank is one of Hawkeye's flare arrows, and if it gets incinerated by Johnny or just by itself it should be an illuminating experience either which way. Hawkeye uses his bow to help shield his eyes from the impending flash. She-Hulk lifts her head to block the crate the 'Thing' is trying to hit her with it. This...is not good for the crate, which shatters into splinters. "Hey. Smashing things is *my* schtick!" she informs Ben, still grinning and not at all concerned by the fact that she now has a surprising amount of splinters in her dark green hair. Mr. Fantastic puts in a loop hack, to keep Iron Man occupied for a little while, at least hopefully. "Let's move out!" The Human Torch looks pissed and actually twists down and to the side to avoid the shield. "I don't want too! It actually looks like I might get a real fight out of this one!" Retreat isn't in this one's nature apparently. Another fireball is fired at Captain America. The Human Torch looks up just as Hawkeye's arrows fire at him. A sudden wall of flame which catches is only catching the warehouse even more on fire appears in front of him. The flash of light causes him to cry out in pain! Maybe he will be more agreeable to retreat now. "I'll make you all pay for that!" May be not. As suddenly from his hands, bursts plenty of flames to light the place on fire, and limiting the escape routes. Well, impostor or mind control, he still has the real Johnny's temper. Still, the spreading flames should provide cover for an escape route. Iron Man's voice sounds funny, sorta squeaky, "I almost have it." He is going to need to create a new firewall to prevent that entry path! Her attack blocked, and somehow seen by both Captain America and Kinetic, the Invisible Woman agrees with the Thing. She lifts hands above her head, force field bubbling around her to protect her from the crates. "Torch! Clear us a path! Nearest exit will do." Which Hawkeye is standing at of course. "Ah!" The field doesn't falter, but Sue covers her eyes, dazzled with that flare. Strangely enough it doesn't make her appear, which it should have. In fact she puts a hand to her collar bone and every member of the FF disappears from view. "Torch! What have you done?" She can't see too well right now. Hawkeye darnits as the fires spring up, "Ok that's it. next project is definitely the fire extinguisher arrowhead..." Clint mutters to himself. He ponders trying to gum up one of the Fantastic Four, but with the warehouse catching fire quickly, it would be murder if he couldn't get them out, and he's not willing to go that far. So he starts using the bow as a lever to get burning debris out of the way of the door to clear out an exit for everyone. He looks back over his shoulder and blinks as the Fantastic Four have all disappeared, "they teleport too?" The Human Torch yells, "Burning everyone to ashes!" Mr. Fantastic of course says above the roaring flames, "You idiot!" This leaves The Thing to help carry people out with his strength and for them to barrel on through! Hawkeye isn't likely to see them go past, though Kinetic could sense them retreating. And soon they burst to freedom. Iron Man suddenly speaks, "Let them go. I have their energy signature, I can track it. It isn't safe to fight here right now; the place is going to come down any moment now. The sub-levels should be fine, they are deep enough. Evacuate." She-Hulk narrows her eyes. "I am absolutely certain that is not the Fantastic Four. I vote we go find the real McCoy and get them to come beat them up." She'd be pretty pissed if it was her. Captain America finds himself in the middle of a firestorm. He catches his shield just in time to block the fireball coming at him or he would be dead. The hero escapes the scene. He'd be needed treating for some burns. He breaks out of the place holding his arm, "What's the status on everyone?" Shielding his eyes from Hawkeye's flash arrow, Kinetic yelps slightly and sags in the air. "No teleporting...they left," he calls to Hawkeye. "Got it!" he calls back to Iron Man, heading for the exit with the rest of his team. "Good to go for more, sir," he replies, landing near Cap. Hawkeye following after everyone out he calls out, "Smoked a bit but not cooked well done at least..." Iron Man works on making sure everyone gets out. "Life signs of everyone is steady. Let's see to medical attention, it appears that the group is heading toward the Baxter Building. It will also give Mr. Stark time to do an impromptu upgrade to my system. I'm contacting him now for a patch download. I don't want to be knocked out of commission like that again."